


sick day

by iamnotfromthisplanet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, sick fick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotfromthisplanet/pseuds/iamnotfromthisplanet
Summary: Trixie get's sick and chloe asks her devil boyfriend for help





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this is my head and just had to write it

“Mommy I don’t feel well” trixie climbed up into her bed

“What’s wrong monkey?” chloe put her hand to her daughter’s forehead, it was burning up “come here baby” she put tucked her daughter in and went to fetch a termometer, the clock in the nightstand glowed 3am. 

Trixie was definitely sick, she spent the rest of the night unwell, the fever would come and go, and her nose was stuffed, her stomach also hurt

It pained chloe in her soul to see her daughter like that, seeing your child sick was one of the worst parts of being a parent. 

She would definitely be calling in sick today, she was exhausted, but first she called lucifer

“Morning love, bit early, even for you isn’t it” he said, his voice cheerful although still laden with sleep.

“Can you come over? Trixie’s not feeling well” and I need you she mentally added 

“I’m on my way” he said, his tone much more somber.

She looked at her daughter’s sleeping form on her bed, It was an uneasy sleep, trixie making little painful noises every few seconds. If she didn’t get better soon chloe would take her to the hospital, but It was still too soon. 

She checked her daughter’s temperature. No fever at the moment. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

She jumped when she heard noises down stairs, but then remembered it was probably just lucifer. 

Sure enough he showed up at the door, a worried expression on his face and tiptoed to her side as not to wake trixie, her heart melted a little at that. 

“How’s the offspring?” he asked in a low voice

“She has a fever, stomach pains, it’s probably something she ate” chloe answered in a whisper. She was so tired, she’d spent the entire night awake” 

“Why don’t you go get a nap while I watch the little human?” lucifer nudged her off the bed so he could sit in her place

“You sure”  
“Oh absolutely, I like her best when she’s asleep anyway” chloe would have been annoyed at the comment if she didn’t know him so well

Ever since he returned from hell lucifer had been so much more open with his feelings, ever since I told him I love him

She waited, watching lucifer adjust trixie’s blanket with a fondness he would have been too scared to show before 

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow

She just pressed her lips to his, he immediately responded pushing into her

“Let me know when she’s awake” she pulled back and went to maze’s former room

Lucifer sat up against the headboard and pulled up candy crush on his phone. 

It was a mere hour later when his charge woke up, wiping the drool off her face with her sleeves

“Can’t you try not to be so filthy human?” 

“Lucifer?” her voice was slogish, devoid of her usual cheerfulness at seeing him. Worry blossomed in his chest, which was weird, it was far from the first time the child got sick, he had nothing to worry about

Nevertheless he put his hand in her clammy forehead, It was unusually warm

“Where’s mommy?” she asked in an even more childish voice than normal

“Getting some sleep, why don’t you tell me what you need hmm?” 

“I want mommy” that was easy. But as he was getting off the bed her sweaty fingers reached for him 

“What is it child?” 

“You’re an angel right?” 

“Well technically yes”

“If you’re an angel and you were watching over me, does that make you my guardian angel?” how high was that fever exactly?

“I think we should measure your temperature beatrice” he put the termometer in her mouth “at least call me guardian devil would you? I’m not king of hell for nothing”

He looked at the thermometer but didn’t know what it meant 

“Is this a normal temperature for a human?” he showed it to beatrice

“Nope, I have a fever” she pouted at him 

“What should we do then?”

“Besides getting mommy?” she asked him then her eyes got a dangerous glint in them “can you make me some chicken soup? Mommy always makes it when I’m sick”

“Very well, but you’re coming with me, I’m not supposed to leave you alone”

He carried trixie down in his arms to the couch,she actually enjoyed it because it reminded her of when she was little and her dad would do it, he sat her down in a chair, blanket and everything

He settled her down and turned on the tv so she could watch her nonsensical cartoons. He could watch her from the kitchen so there would be nothing to worry about. 

She fell asleep whilst he was still cutting some vegetables, he made sure her temperature had not risen before adjusting her on the couch and going back to work

“Lucifer” she called about ten minutes later, the pot was steaming on the stove 

“What is it child?”

“I don’t feel well” she looked about to cry oh no he checked her temperature with his hand but It seemed to be the same

“What’s the matter this time?” 

“My stomach hurts” 

“Have you tried the bathroom?” she gave him a skeptical look “what?”

“It’s not that kind of hurt”

He remembered something from when he was on earth in the early 1800’s. It couldn’t hurt if they still had it laying around  
“What about some tea?” 

He boiled ginger, added some honey and brought it back to the infant

“Here you go” she smelled the tea and made a disgusted face “it will make you better, probably, go on, drink up” 

She took a sip “it’s not that bad” 

“Good, now drink it all up” 

“What is that?” chloe asked coming down the stairs

“Detective” lucifer greeted her with a kiss “some ginger tea to soothe the stomach, old recipe, really helped my friend byron back in his wild days” 

“How are you feeling monkey?” she moved to the couch to embrace her daughter 

“Better I think” she kept sipping at the tea

“I put copious amounts of honey on it, to mask the taste, it’s how they did in the old days” lucifer said moving back to the kitchen

“Lucifer’s making me chicken soup” her daughter explained cuddling up to her 

Chloe suddenly thought about how they could have this everyday, just the two of them. 

Lucifer returned a while later with two bowls of steaming hot soup. The tea really had helped trixie feel better and her fever was gone now. 

He handed one bowl to chloe and then sat on trixie’s older side with the other, blowing on a spoon and feeding it to her. Chloe wanted to say trixie was too big for that, but the sight was just too cute. Besides her daughter was clearly having fun.

It wasn’t long before they were both full and trixie had dozed off in her lap. 

“You really helped today” he said to him, he was on trixie’s other side, bare feet up on the coffee table 

“Any time darling” he smiled at her 

“You know I was thinking” she nervously played with trixie’s hair “maybe you’d like to do this more often, I mean not trixie being sick of course but you being here, with us”  
“I would love that love” he moved in to kiss her but she pulled back, he made the most adorable confused face

“I mean everyday?” he raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding “maybe you don’t need to live alone on the penthouse, maybe you could live with us?” she was too nervous to look at him, so she focused on trixie instead 

“You want me to live with you and the offspring? In this small apartment, which wouldn’t even fit my piano, and wake up to a snotty mess of pre-buscente hormones every morning?” 

Chloe held back tears “Chloe, look at me” she did “I would love to” 

“Really?” she was holding back tears for a different reason now

“More than anything” he kissed her then, deep and slowly

“Do I get pancakes every morning?” trixie asked startling both of them 

“Absolutely” “absolutely not” they said at the same time, laughing together 

Trixie straightened up and pulled them both on a hug

Lucifer could definitely have this every day

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you liked it


End file.
